


旧影。

by Uccello



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello
Summary: 是多年后的if刀。
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Murasakibara Atsushi
Kudos: 2





	旧影。

紫原敦是在正对甜品店柜台的小电视上看见赤司征十郎的。他接手财阀之后还兼顾着拿到将棋冠军，恪守胜利原则的程度简直令人咋舌，出现在发布会上都像什么实力偶像屈尊纡贵与众人见面，亲力亲为得足够感人又慈悲。

而他正百无聊赖地趴在高高的玻璃柜台顶上——高中毕业后再次拔高的身形逼迫他选择层高惊人的屋子——一只手荡在身侧，晃着就摸去玻璃隔层之间，按照记忆那里是一只草莓奶油为馅的羊角可颂。甜味本该软绵绵的，但准备食材时他鬼使神差地向里撒了不少罗勒，它和砂糖一同炸在舌尖上，独特又奇异，像接吻被咬了、像被硬糖划着软肉。他与屏幕里的赤司对视了。那是双赤色的眼睛，还是说玫红色？那双眼睛，想必看的是镜头正中，绝无知晓自己被旧识看了去的半点可能。那双眼睛早就不那么像糖块了，再纠结它尝起来是草莓还是玫瑰已经只能算作一些打发时间的、全无意义的消遣。

……其实没有多睽违已久，前不久也不是没有亲自去派送赤司订的甜点，后者在会议中无暇分心，紫原仗着越发夸张的身高优势远远看他一眼，离开途中花了十分钟漫不经心地想要不要给他发简讯或者Line，邮件搞不好会传送到助理手上。他不可避免地想起了自己还在不断为现成甜品投入资金的学生时代，还是偶尔想念那些他追赶不及的草莓蛋糕，或者樱桃蛋糕，那些红色的蛋糕，还有葡萄汁。想来有点幼稚，毕竟紫原敦并不是真的从小学开始不再长大。

那些事也没有那么阅后即焚。他盯着蛋糕，像想要寄这目光于它们，定格在过去的现在，延伸向可能会去往赤司面前的未来。大财阀偶尔钦定他的手艺，倒不会掺杂什么私情，赤司向来如此，他要说出认可那就是百分百的匹配称赞。现在的赤司征十郎永远温和又不怒自威，要提及往事时也永远得体又动情得恰到好处，光辉过往也算是骄傲的一项重要组成。

而那个小赤，他的小赤，从头到尾、自始至终的他的小赤，曾经还能看到一星半点的影子，现在至少已经被藏得密不透风。硬要说的话他在高一结束时已经猝不及防地失去过恋人，他停在两只手交握的那一刻，而似乎有什么和他的手臂骨骼一起被宣告碎裂，甚至来不及简短道别。但他与每一个赤司征十郎都有足够的心照不宣去继续故事，毕竟要问他的话，紫原敦可以找到无数种搪塞或正当理由。

要和前前队友见面的话，时间永远凑不到一起去。说到底旧友里根本只有他一个人还自由自在地控制时间，毕竟本来好像最不受规则约束的人就必须有他紫原敦的一份，说不定还能打败青峰大辉夺得冠军。不至于为这种事伤春悲秋，反正聪明人之间——至少他和赤司征十郎之间并不需要什么歇斯底里的言语拉扯，按照他们拥有的现实，高中毕业就应该及时止损也算是相当约定俗成的默认规矩，不算特别不舍，也没有过什么通俗小说的失恋描写。

所以这些运动部的爱情全留在学生时代。


End file.
